


Across the Galaxy

by Reykenobi68



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykenobi68/pseuds/Reykenobi68
Summary: A collection of Reylo poems and ficlets focusing on the Enemies to Lover dynamic. More to come!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Reylo Theme Event Summer





	1. Come to the Dark

Calling across the dark 

Tugging at my heart 

I hear your song...I alway have 

Now it’s tearing me apart 

You could be my Empress 

Together the Force has tied our fate 

Follow the red thread of destiny 

And give into your hate. 

Until you find me there 

At the edge of all your dreams 

I’ll treat you as an enemy 

And relish in your screams 

Each one brings you closer 

And one day you’ll see

You’ve never been my enemy 

And you belong to me. 


	2. Come to the Light

Calling across the Force  
I hear you every night   
To keep from going to you   
Takes all my might 

You could be my lover   
I know that in my heart   
You’re the only one who knows me   
We aren’t meant to be apart. 

Find the boy you were   
I know that he’s still there   
Come home Ben Solo   
We have a life to share 

Until you shed your mask   
Until you make things rights   
I’ll treat you as enemy   
Though it breaks my heart to fight


End file.
